24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Union Conduit Dam
What? I have to seriously take issue with the assumption - just because this place is one of the most common filming locations in Hollywood - that every time it shows up in this show it's obviously the same place. To my understanding, the OOU recognition policy applies to real, distinct objects and places - that is, if we see the Empire State Building and it's mentioned by name in one of the books, we can put in the image and link the two together. But this is a made-up place that happened to be filmed at a location that was used a few other times through the show's run. There was obviously no intent to establish that all three times it was the same place in-universe. This will confuse the hell out of casual readers, who will probably wonder how this connection is made clear in the episodes, which it's not. Nobody in the writer's room said that it was crucial to set the hostage exchange at that same dam where Jack tortured some guy. --Pyramidhead (talk) 05:09, November 26, 2013 (UTC) : I definitely hear that. Not sure what to think really. Are the visuals of the same spot in the dam's location? 05:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::The Season 4 scenes are filmed on what looks like the top of the dam. In fact, it's really hard to even tell that it's the same place as in 1 and 6. --Pyramidhead (talk) 09:13, November 26, 2013 (UTC) : I agree. It's worthy of a footnote that other scenes were filmed there, but since it's not a real location I don't see it making sense to assume it's the same location IU. --proudhug (talk) 04:29, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :: I get that it's a bit weird to keep labelling sepulveda dam as union conduit every time it comes up. I guess I was just following the kind of thing we do every time we see a background extra who was once given a character name. I guess I like to think that the dam that appears in season 1 and 6 is actually the Van Nuys Dam in-universe. :: I'm trying to remember if I've done this elsewhere - I think I avoided it with Norton Airfield being the place Kim and Janet are taken in 1x03, but I think Westmore Hotel was only ever called that to refer to where Paul Raines was staying, not Jack and Audrey. Dunno where u guys stand on that?--Acer4666 (talk) 13:31, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: Agreed on the airfield. The hotel is a little harder to judge, but I don't believe those two were meant to be the same either - there's no significance in it being the same hotel, and it was probably used just because the crew had already filmed there in the past. I would say the Westmore is only the one in eps 10 and 11, but we can mention the filming location being used in 1 as well. --Pyramidhead (talk) 20:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC)